This invention relates to a blood filter unite used for the preparation of plasma or serum sample from whole blood.
Type or concentration of blood components, such as metabolites, proteins, lipids, electrolytes, enzymes, antigens, and antibodies, is measured, in general, using a plasma or serum sample obtained by centrifuging whole blood. However, centrifuging takes labor and time. Particularly, centrifuging is unsuitable for an urgent case of measuring a small number of samples promptly and in site inspection, because of requiring a centrifuge and electricity. Thereupon, it has been investigated to separate serum from whole blood by filtration.
Several filtration methods using glass fiber filter have been known wherein whole blood is charged into the glass fiber in a column from one side of the column, and pressurized or sucked to obtain plasma or serum from the other side (Japanese Patent KOKOXU Nos. 44-14673, 5-52463, Japanese Patent KOKAI Nos 2-208565, 4-208856).
However, practical filtration methods capable of obtaining an amount of plasma or serum from whole blood necessary for measuring by an automatic analyzer have not been developed except a part of items, such as blood sugar.
Moreover, dispersion of hematocrit values is great, and according to the kind of blood, a necessary amount of plasma could not been obtained by clogging filtering material or breakthrough of blood cells.